


Graduation Day

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: The Red Book of Kanye Westmarch [1]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Stripping, blow jobs don't count right?, read the notes, really dirty talk, student teacher relationships, tw: dimples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I texted A_bit_not_good_yeah and said "Professor AU, Dean is a teacher, Aidan is his eager to please TA - they fuck" and then things got completely out of hand and there was this AWKWARD EMOTIONAL SUB PLOT and somehow we did this thing entirely over our cell phones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's been maybe two weeks of this strange avoidance between them and Dean feels like maybe it's his fault. Every time that Aidan catches sight of him, he gets this kicked puppy look going and avoids Dean like the plague. They used to have this great relationship - the late nights poring over science journals, cleaning the lab together, Dean driving Aidan home when it got too late... but this? It's so _awkward_ , and Dean aches every time he sees Aidan actively duck out of his way, always turning into empty classrooms or excusing himself into the restroom and Dean isn't going to chase him in there. He clearly doesn't want to be approached. But at the end of the day, Aidan is his _student_ and he'd be a shitty teacher if he didn't man up and say something...or _do_ something. 

He finally gets a chance when Aidan is coming out of the lab late one evening and he looks so miserable. Dean watches the last couple of students wander out and without thinking he sets his bags down and reaches out to catch Aidan's wrist as he walks by. He can feel the way Aidan stiffens against him but he persists, rubs his thumb along the fine bones in his arm. 

"You okay?" 

Aidan sighs, turning and giving Dean a soft look, his guard melting just a little at the tone of Dean's voice and he mumbles an 'm'fine' with a complete lack of conviction that has Dean shifting closer into his space. 

"You stopped bringing me coffee," he says with the barest hint of a pout. 

Aidan glances up, thinking that he might be making fun of him but then Dean is looking back at him with a kind of sincerity that makes Aidan's chest twist. 

"It was nice seeing you before class started. When it was just us." 

He seems nervous and Aidan's shoulders finally drop, an ounce of tension slipping away as he looks away, "I thought you didn't want me to." 

"No... no I just... I didn't want you to be embarrassed anymore. I thought, well, you got all ruffled that day and I thought maybe you didn't like bringing me coffee anymore," Dean hesitates but then angles himself closer, trying to make himself more available and open. "I thought the students were making fun of you and well, I was sort of worried you were JUST bringing it because I was your professor." 

He sounds a little sad and Aidan glances up before bringing his free hand up and to the back of his neck, rubbing there absentmindedly with a shy grin slowly tugging up the corners of his lips, "Well, I mean, why _else_ would I bring you coffee every day?"

Dean sputters and turns completely red and lets go of Aidan's wrist in a hurry, crossing his arms and knowing he's probably crossed a line or something. 

"Well, I mean, I assumed you ah... well wanted to ... wanted me.... wanted me to sh-show you things. Teachery things." 

There's a moment where they both look at each other and the moment stretches too thin. Aidan's eyes flicker over Dean and he finally grows bold enough to step in, gently uncrossing Dean's arms so that he can lean into him. Dean's eyes are wide and he's barely breathing and Aidan drinks it all in. 

Brushing his fingertips up and down Dean's arms, he says softly, "What do you want to teach me right now?" 

"I ah," Dean waffles over it, his skin feeling over-heated at such a light touch and the way Aidan is getting closer into his space makes it that much more difficult to do the right thing. Closing his eyes and trying to concentrate he says, "Maybe about oxytocin?" 

Aidan's eyes linger briefly across Dean's face, not knowing exactly where he's going with this. So he hums assent and just barely noses behind Dean's ear. "Mm, so teach me. I'm a very attentive student." 

It's an open invitation and Dean slips his fingers against Aidan's collar, straightening it just a little before using it to hold him still as he leans in and drags his mouth along Aidan's jaw until he's just barely brushing their lips together. 

"It starts with dopamine... dopamine is a neurotransmitter. When you kiss," Dean pauses just long enough to apply the faintest pressure before pulling back and brushing a thumb over Aidan's throat, "it spikes and you get happy," he smiles, "somewhat obsessed," he shifts closer, "and you _crave_ more."

Aidan can feel the tangible shift in the air before it happens and he realizes he's lost control of the situation completely. But he doesn't care because he's almost panting against Dean's mouth and when he darts his tongue out to lick his lips, it lightly brushes Dean's bottom lip. 

They're staring at each other, so close they're just blurs and Aidan whispers, "and isn't oxytocin the neurochemical released during orgasm?" 

Dean groans and grabs fistfuls of Aidan's shirt, dragging him into a bruising kiss. 

Backing them into a wall, Dean pulls Aidan against him and buries himself into the kiss, opening his mouth and trying to taste Aidan, see how far he really wants to go, see just what he likes and what makes him fall apart. The lab is empty and half dark and Dean isn't sure he can stop. 

And he's supposed to be able to. 

Aidan is swept away in the kiss, not quite believing that the fantasy he's been secretly harboring for months is playing out. 

It's all so much more than he thought, the scrape of Dean's stubble against his jaw, the lingering scent of ethanol in the lab, and the rough drag of tweed under his fingertips as he pushes Dean's jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. 

Once freed, Dean's hands are in Aidan's hair and Aidan feels like he's being pulled apart so he presses Dean harder against the wall, trying to show him how badly he _needs_ this. 

"Aidan...Aidan..." Dean tilts his head back and swallows as Aidan's teeth scrape against his throat. He tightens his fingers into his hair and squirms, rubbing against Aidan unintentionally and freezing when he feels the hard line of Aidan's cock against his hip. It's not that he's surprised, God if anything he's glad, he doesn't want it to be just him invested in this. 

"Should ... should we go somewhere else?" he asks, breathless and trying to keep himself together when Aidan is slipping a thigh between his legs and pinning him more firmly against the wall. 

"'n can't... I can't wait that long," Aidan breathes against his mouth as he goes in for another kiss, and this one is slow and insistent and rolling over Dean in waves as he curls his tongue just there and Aidan is rocking against him, just slightly, just enough so that it's not quite friction. 

Dean is dizzy with want and Aidan's hands are curved around each of Dean's hip bones and his thumbs are rubbing slow circles there. The onslaught of sensation is driving Dean mad and he knows he should regain control of this but then Aidan suddenly drops to his knees in front of Dean and presses his nose into the soft skin of his belly where his shirt has ridden up and Dean is lost when Aidan's hot breath is on his skin. 

And all Dean can think about is what Aidan's mouth would look like stretched around his cock. 

"Fuuuuuck," Dean moans and cups the back of Aidan's neck and blushes when he sees the look on the other man's face. 

"I've never really--" 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean t-" 

Aidan laughs low and hot against the front of Dean's pants and noses just against the zipper before he's slowly tugging it down and slipping the button free. 

"I'm on my knees and you want to apologize for saying 'fuck'," Aidan raises an eyebrow and slides his hand into Dean's boxer briefs and slowly draws his cock out, giving it a slow pump before darting his tongue out to get a taste. 

Dean is far gone at that, leans back against the wall and has to try not to snap his hips forward. He can feel lust coiling hot in the pit of his stomach and when Aidan is licking over his bottom lip and sucking just under the head of Dean's cock while keeping eye contact, it's all Dean can do not to come on the spot. 

"Ai-Aidan, _Jesus_ are you sure this is okay?" 

Aidan smirks a little, and, still looking up at Dean, works his way down Dean's shaft, tonguing the vein on the underside until Dean can feel the head of his cock bumping against the back of Aidan's throat. It's so tight and hot and Dean almost buckles in two, curling over Aidan's head and tangling his fingers back into Aidan's hair. 

"Fuck, your mouth..." Dean chokes out and Aidan hollows his cheeks and pulls back up. When he pulls off, he replaces his mouth with his hand and pumps Dean's spit-slick cock slowly and deliberately. 

"That's the idea, professor." 

Dean is melting into his shoes as Aidan slowly strokes him, keeping him hard as rock but not giving him enough friction, not making his fist tight enough, not going faster ... it's maddening and so, so good. 

"That shouldn't be a turn-on" Dean hisses, fingers massaging into Aidan's thick curls as the other man looks up at him, all sharp grins. 

"And next time I say it in class, will you imagine me on my knees?" Aidan smiles and sucks at the head, swirling his tongue around it before sucking Dean all the way down to the hilt. 

"Haa-" biting on his lip to stifle the sound, Dean knows he shouldn't find that comment so inviting. 

Aidan seems determined to make Dean lose all control because the things he's doing with his lips and tongue are criminally good. Ducking closer, he mouths down the length of Dean's cock, until he can take one of Dean's balls into his mouth and sucks just hard enough to make Dean tighten his grip in Aidan's hair and moan softly. 

"Jesus Aidan, I can't-- please, _please_ don't stop." 

Not like Aidan could. Coming back up to rub the head of Dean's cock along his lips, flicking his tongue into the slit but never taking the head into his mouth, Aidan just slides his swollen lips across it in a cruel tease. Dean has to fight not to just push into his mouth and take what he so desperately needs and he refrains pretty admirably, but his hands in Aidan's dark curls are pulling Aidan closer and when his hips press forward just a little, pushing into the tight seal of Aidan's mouth, Aidan opens up to the onslaught greedily and moans in the back of his throat. 

Dean's hips stutter forward at the vibration and he knows he's dribbling precome into Aidan's mouth, can feel his dick twitch and he's going crazy. He also knows he's going to come embarrassingly fast at the treatment and he wants to make it last, isn't sure he can deal with this being a one off thing because Aidan looks so fucking gorgeous on his knees, looking up at Dean as he swallows him down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking. 

Aidan makes a low sound as Dean's cock hits the back of his throat and he can't stop the moan, bright eyes seeking Dean's as he reaches up to cup Dean's balls and roll them in his hot palm. Dean chokes out a moan, bucking forward and moving his hands up, fingers tracing against AIdan's cheeks and he's breathing heavy, barely holding on, "Aid... Aid. I'm shit.. I'm going to come..." He can feel it spreading down his spine and it's impossible to stop it. 

If anything Aidan's fervor only increases and he's sucking in earnest now, relaxing his throat and taking Dean in as deep as he can. Reaching around to cup the curve of Dean's ass, Aidan pulls him in even deeper. He can barely breathe but it's worth it to hear Dean's breath pick up speed, to feel the muscles of his thighs clench. 

Aidan watches Dean as his face contorts in so much pleasure that it's almost pain and Aidan thinks he will never get tired of seeing Dean lose control like this because it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Then Dean is growing even harder in Aidan's mouth and all Aidan can concentrate on is the sound of his name on Dean's lips when he comes hard down Aidan's throat. 

When he's sure there's no more left, Aidan pulls off with a wet sound and Dean slides to the floor, boneless and still breathing heavy. 

"Aidan..." he half moans it and before he can think twice he's dragging his student into him and kissing him like he's starved for it. 

"I love the way you say my name," Aidan mumbles, boxing Dean in against the wall and kissing him back hard. He does it for the little smothered sound Dean makes and the way his hands shake when he grabs at the front of Aidan's shirt trying to pull him closer. 

He doesn't notice Dean's hand moving down until it's right on his belt and tracing the hard outline of his erection. Aidan hisses a little and presses forward into the touch giving Dean a half lidded look. 

"And what should I do about this?" Dean asks, voice low and rough. 

After concentrating so hard on the feeling of Dean in his hands and mouth, Aidan hadn't even realized just how achingly hard he is and now he can barely think with Dean's hand gripping his cock so perfectly tight. He wants to keep the flirty conversation going but Dean's voice, so dark and low, has him incoherent so he just says "Dean" In this wrecked whisper and surges forward and kisses Dean again. 

It quickly becomes wet and dirty, Dean fucking his tongue into Aidan's mouth and Aidan letting out these tiny, greedy whining sounds when Dean deftly undoes Aidan's belt and opens his fly. Dean curls his hand around Aidan's cock to lift him out and rubs his thumb along the slit, slicking the precome that has gathered there along the head. Aidan bucks forward into Dean's hand and throws his arms around Dean's neck because his knees are about to give out at just that one touch. 

"Oh god, please, I want I want--" Aidan is half sobbing against Dean's ear and dragging his lips across Dean's jaw, along the shell of his ear, over his pulse point, anywhere he can reach because it's so good already and he doesn't think he can give up the way this feels for anything. 

"Shh...shh.." Dean noses back against Aidan and shifts around before drawing back and nudging him lightly, "turn around." He smiles a little at the look Aidan gives him, but like the well behaved assistant he is, he does as he's told. Pressing his back to Dean's front, being bracketed by Dean's thick thighs and feeling the heat of him down his back. 

"S'better isn't it?" Dean asks, right against Aidan's ear, not waiting for an answer before he's reaching down and slowly jerking Aidan off again. 

Aidan reaches up and grabs at the arm around his chest and lets his head loll back onto Dean's shoulder as that tight fist works him just enough. 

"Ahh fuck....Dean...Dean please," Aidan whines and then moans when Dean is pressing an open mouthed kiss against the long line of his throat, scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin and giving Aidan's length a squeeze, "can I leave marks?" 

Aidan lets out a huff of air like he's been punched at the idea of being marked, of being _claimed_ , and he didn't know that could ever turn him on so much. "Yess," he hisses and brings his other hand around to fist in Dean's hair, urging him to take what Aidan's offering. 

Nudging Aidan's shirt collar out of the way, Dean sucks a dark bruise at the junction of Aidan's neck and shoulder, reveling in Aidan's low moan. Dean tightens his hold on Aidan's cock and rolls his own hips, pushing Aidan into the tight circle of his fingers. Caught between the points of contact, between the sweeping warmth of Dean at his back and the electric jolt of every slide of Dean's fist, Aidan feels undone at the knowledge that Dean is so completely in control of everything. It's like being played like an instrument and he can feel the tension growing in his thighs, in the pit of his stomach as his balls start to draw up and an electrical storm begins to gather at the base of his spine. 

"I want you to come," Dean says, dragging his mouth back up, teeth pulling at Aidan's ear and then nosing close, "I want to feel you come all over my fist," Dean whispers and then speeds up his movements, letting Aidan fuck into his fist and tightening his grip to bring him off that much faster. 

He can feel the tension all through Aidan's body, can feel the fingers gripping his arm and digging into his hair and he wants so much at once he doesn't know where to start. But Aidan is panting his name and starting to sweat a little and his eyes are screwed tight shut and Dean growls, scraping his teeth against Aidan's jaw with an edge of possession, "Next time I want to be inside you," Dean says, breath hot against Aidan's ear, "I want to _ruin_ you." 

The words are enough to push Aidan over the edge he's been riding and then he's keening and pulsing hot over Dean's hand. All of his muscles are tensed as Dean milks every last drop from him and Aidan is shuddering uncontrollably at the bright hot intensity of his orgasm, practically sobbing, "Oh God.. Dean!" with his face pressed into the curve of Dean's neck. 

Dean murmurs soothing nothing sounds as he gently releases Aidan's cock and then brings his hand up to his mouth to lick Aidan's come from his sticky fingers. Aidan watches as Dean licks a hot stripe across his palm and whimpers when Dean sucks each of his fingers into his lush mouth, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Aidan through his lashes. When he finishes, Aidan untangles himself from Dean's hold and spins around to kiss him again, tasting himself on Dean's tongue and feeling a surge of heat at the knowledge. 

"I think you already have, "Aidan gasps into the cavern of Dean's mouth, pulling Dean closer as they fight to control the kiss. 

Dean pulls back with a pant and gives Aidan a heavy lidded look, licking over his kiss-swollen lips. "So did you understand the lecture today?" Dean asks, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

Aidan raises an eyebrow, brushing his nose against Dean's. "Which one?" 

Dean smiles more this time and drags Aidan impossibly closer, "the one about dopamine and oxytocin." 

Dean can taste Aidan's grin against his lips and he nips and just catches Aidan's mouth in brief snatches as he replies, "I'm really having trouble getting it. I think I might need some private tutoring." When Dean starts to laugh, quiet and low, Aidan scrapes his stubble against Dean's as he catches an earlobe in his teeth and whispers, "Y'know, I think I need someone to really _pound_ it into me so I don't forget." 

And Dean's not laughing anymore. 

"Do you want to?" he asks, brushing a hand down the front of Aidan's shirt and letting his fingers tease under the hem to feel warm skin. Aidan's shuddering breath makes Dean flush and he isn't sure when he got to the point that he's like a teenager with a crush. He can't get enough and he feels off kilter. "Anything you want, Aidan." 

Aidan pulls back and looks at him, really looks, and he can feel his heart thudding because what he wants starts and ends with _Dean_ and he wishes he could say that, just go all in and fuck everything else, but this is his life and his career and Dean's too and the thought of risking that... the frightening part is, he wants to. 

Aidan was taking too long to answer, and Dean can see it in his eyes, can see some kind of fear and war in there because he pulls Aidan close again, crushing him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"Hey, shh, it's okay. I was just -- I'm sorry, I thought we were doing a flirty thing, but Aidan, we don't have to do -- I, I would never ask you to do anything you didn't want to." And Dean sounds so worried that it breaks Aidan's heart. 

Aidan clutches at Dean, grabbing fistfuls of the back of his shirt and nods, trying to will Dean to understand how much he wants everything. But what he says instead is, "Dean... take me home." 

Dean smooths a hand down Aidan's back and kisses into his hair and feels like the worst teacher. He's supposed to be an adult, or more of an adult seeing as how they're both of age clearly, but he's just failed miserably because he couldn't keep it in his pants. He takes a deep breath and tries for a little levity as he drags himself up off the floor and tries to pull Aidan up with him. "Don't think you get any favoritism on grading for this," his voice is rough and scratchy and he tries to cough and clear it a little looking sheepish. Reaching out to brush his fingers along Aidan's knuckles. 

Aidan half-laughs and scrubs a hand through his hair, trying to shake off that sudden burst of emotion. He can see the relief on Dean's face when he takes Dean's offered hand and stands up, trying to straighten his clothes so he looks a little less like his professor just made him come so hard he forgot his own name. 

Dean starts to walk towards the door, hand entwined with Aidan's but Aidan's feet don't move and Dean gets pulled back. A puzzled frown creases his brow when he looks back at AIdan, but Aidan just takes the hand he's holding and brings it up to his mouth for a soft kiss along Dean's knuckles. Neither of them moves for a moment, and then Aidan drops Dean's hand to grab his bag off the counter and head for the door, gesturing with a nod that Dean should follow. When he holds the door open for Dean, Aidan lightly brushes the small of Dean's back with his fingertips and leans in close. 

"You know I always set the curve anyway, professor." 

Dean shivers and gives Aidan a look over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow, "we'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOUR PLACE OR MINE, HE SAID. 
> 
> And then they go back to Dean's place and things get REAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically if it's well written then I probably didn't write it. So you should say thanks to a-bit-not-good-yeah for deigning to write with me and for somehow managing to take the hideous tags I sent her into something that resembled fic instead of, oh I don't know, mud flung on a canvas. Look at her and her ACTUAL SKILLS. I just show up to post because I feel guilty about not actually doing any of the real work. BOOM. So here you go. Porn. I promised you butt stuff and I delivered.

Dean savors the flicker of shock that crosses Aidan's face and heads down the hall towards his parking lot knowing Aidan will follow. It's when they're both in the car and Aidan is buckling himself in that Dean leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I uh, so...was I taking you to my home or yours?"

Aidan blushes and ducks his head a bit, but he's all in and he's not going back now. He thinks briefly of his messy apartment and his two less-than-discreet roommates. No way. 

So Aidan says "Yours" with a kind of shy smile and he's looking at Dean with this **heat** in his eyes and Dean exhales a sort of shaky breath and mumbles, "Right, ok good," and starts driving.

He shouldn't be embarrassed -- they had just gotten each other off in fairly spectacular fashion, so it's not like this is entirely unexpected, but still Dean is flushing just thinking about Aidan spread out on his lush sheets, naked and hard and begging Dean to fuck him. 

Or maybe Dean would be the one begging...

The idea has merit - the thought of Aidan blanketing his back, all hard muscle and heat as he used his fingers to spread Dean wide open, readying him for his cock. Maybe teasing him with that talented mouth.

Dean's knuckles are white where he's gripping the steering wheel trying to maintain some amount of self-control. But when Aidan slides a hand high up on his thigh, Dean lets out a soft whine and presses the accelerator to the floor. 

"Speeding, professor?" Aidan whispers, leaning in close to nose against Dean's neck. "Don't be reckless, hm? I'm not going anywhere." 

The soft line of blazing hot kisses down his throat isn't helping the situation but he's not about to tell Aidan no. Far from it. 

"Jesus," Dean hisses, slowing to an acceptable speed as they turn into his neighborhood. 

Aidan eyes the houses. They aren't huge, but they're still bigger than his shared flat with a leaky shower and a creaking staircase. The house they pull up in front of is two stories, but small, with a neatly manicured lawn and a porch light. It makes Aidan weirdly homesick and he draws back from Dean with a long exhale.

Sensing his discomfort, Dean turns the car off and lets it idle in the drive. "If you don't want to, you're still welcome to spend the night, I don't want to pressure you or--"

"I still want you," Aidan says, turning and giving Dean a heated look. "It's just a lot at once."

Dean swallows and nods to the house, "Then...no pressure...but come in, we can figure it out as we go, hm?"

Aidan smiles and slides out of the car following Dean into the house and not being at all surprised by the surroundings. It's exactly what he expected. "Leather arm chairs? An old rug? Scuffed hardwood floors? You're a walking stereotype, you know that?"

Dean turns a little pink and scrunches his nose. "Mocking my interior decorating means you can sleep on the couch," he teases.

Aidan smiles and shuffles forward, wrapping a hand into Dean's shirt, "Were you going to let me sleep in your bed?"

"Y..yes, if you wanted - and JUST sleep if that's...what you wanted. Really, whatever you want...I..." Dean stammers, shrugging his jacket off and hanging it over a chair. "I just want you to be happy."

Aidan feels something bloom in his chest at Dean's overwhelming protectiveness. It's not as if he can't take care of himself, or make his own decisions, but seeing his professor--normally so collected and self-assured--fidgeting and worrying at his bottom lip is making Aidan ache because if Dean cares enough that he's this worried about fucking things up, well...it means that Dean _cares_. 

Knowing that's a dangerous line of thought, Aidan decides to stop thinking. 

He pulls Dean closer by the front of his shirt and and kisses him, slow and sweet, barely flickering his tongue over the seam of Dean's lips. When he pulls back, Dean seems a bit more relaxed. 

"I'm happiest when I'm doing my job, and my job is to do whatever you ask me to. I want to be here. With you. So tell me, sir," Aidan says in a low rasp as he presses soft kisses to the skin just under Dean's ear, "what can I do for you?"

Dean tips his head back, hands sliding up Aidan's chest and then back down, fingers catching at his belt as he takes a step back towards the stairs, pulling Aidan with him. 

"What I said...in the lab?"

Aidan smirks, letting himself be towed forward and grinning when Dean steps up onto the first stair, finally giving him a height advantage. 

"About being inside me," Aidan nearly purrs and leans forward, bracketing his arms against the side of the hallway and slowly getting led up the stairs.

"What if I changed my mind?"

Aidan pauses and Dean can see the look flicker across his face, the what if, the doubt, the insecurity. And Dean doesn't make him doubt long, leaning in to kiss him, hot and insistent and almost needy. "What if I want you to fuck _me_ , Aidan?"

Aidan's eyes go wide and Dean holds his breath, not sure if this is ok, if this is the final line that he's crossed that would make Aidan shut this whole thing down. Then Aidan is surging forward, mouth slotted over Dean's and this kiss is hungry and desperate and so, so demanding.

"Yes," Aidan pants into the cavern of Dean's mouth, "yes, please, I can do that, yes." 

Aidan is this close to losing it already because the idea of being inside Dean is heady. If Aidan was honest with himself, part of the reason he was so attracted to Dean was the **control** that he exuded, the power that comes from knowledge and experience. 

Knowing that Dean trusts him enough to offer him this --it makes his throat get a little tight and now there's this dark current of want that hits him in the gut because all he can picture is Dean spread out and desperate for him, to be filled by _him_.

Swept up in the intensity of the kiss, Dean stops moving back up the stairs, his arms curling over Aidan's shoulders and fingers tightening into his thin tee shirt. He can feel Aidan's muscles work under his touch and if he was hard before, it's nothing compared to the surge of heat running through his veins now. Dean groans as Aidan hitches one of his thighs up over the curve of his hip and then Aidan's hands are sliding down and around to cup the swell of Dean's ass to lift him so both his legs are forced to wrap around Aidan's waist. 

"Hey! Wha--" Dean lets out a surprised squawk at being manhandled so easily, but Aidan rolls his hips to drag the hard line of his erection against Dean's and any complaints die quietly on Dean's lips. 

"How bad do you want this?" Aidan rasps into Dean's ear.

"Jesus, Aidan," Dean moans and tightens his thighs against Aidan's hips and makes a low sound when Aidan is pushing them against the wall and letting his fingers dig in and hitch Dean higher. 

"Which door, professor?" he asks, voice low and rough with need as Dean scrambles to maintain some level of composure with a conscience that is rapidly deteriorating because Aidan is rocking against him. 

"S...second door on the right," he grits out, one hand straying into Aidan's hair and giving a light tug.

Still holding Dean, Aidan opens the door and growls, "Light. I want you to see what I'm gonna do to you." Dean rocks his hips forward involuntarily as he's moaning against Aidan's throat and groping blindly on the wall for the switch. 

When he finally flips it, the bedside light comes on and Aidan takes 3 steps forward, half-kneeling on the edge of the huge bed that takes up most of the room so that Dean's weight is supported but his legs are still tangled around Aidan. Aidan pulls back for a moment and looks at Dean whose pupils are blown wide and who looks a little stunned and fucked out already, and Aidan takes a deep breath to slow his pounding heart. 

Aidan takes Dean's free hand and twines their fingers together reverently, then brings Dean's hand up to his cheek so he can take a moment to gather his thoughts. Dean unclasps their fingers so he can cup Aidan's cheek, not saying anything but clearly anxious. 

"Ok?"

Aidan smiles as Dean's thumb swipes across his bottom lip and nods. "Ok." He sucks Dean's thumb into his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly along the pad. "Sorry, I just...I got a little carried away...Jesus fuck, but you're gorgeous..but if we don't slow down a little, I'm not--not gonna last very long."

Aidan takes Dean's thumb back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue as he pulls off, and Dean whimpers softly. 

"Alright," Dean whispers. 

As much as it pains him to do so, Dean drops his legs from around Aidan's waist and scoots up so he can lay back against the wall of pillows at the head of the bed, propped up on his elbows.

Making a move to crawl up the bed to join him, Aidan is stopped by a shake of Dean's head. 

"Nuh-uh. You were right, I don't want this to be over so soon, so--strip. Slowly."

Aidan's grin goes from surprised to feral in no time and as he slides off the bed he sizes Dean up with interest. 

"Is that a requirement for the class?" he asks, cheeky grin spreading wide across his features as Dean reclines back on the pillows. 

"There is a test at the end, but you know I can't play favorites and give out information about what might be on it." 

Aidan makes a low sound and carefully starts to thumb open the buttons on his shirt. 

"So I guess I should just follow instructions very carefully?" 

"I wouldn't want you to miss anything," Dean says, swallowing as Aidan shrugs his shirt off to the floor. He's got on a tee shirt underneath it that doesn't leave much to the imagination. He's a tease about it too, hands sliding down his chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples to bring them up to little peaks before he even reaches the hem. But when he does he's dragging it up in a slow reveal and Dean can feel his breathing speeding up. He's all long, lean muscle and he's got a happy trail that has Dean's face heating up. 

"How am I doing?" Aidan asks, shirt pulled free over his head and dropped to the floor. 

Dean has to swallow before replying, "good, s'very good." 

"Mm..." Aidan smiles knowingly and undoes his belt with little fan fare, pulling it through the loops slowly and making eye contact with Dean as he drops it with a heavy sound to the floor. "Can you help me?" Aidan asks, biting his lip and giving Dean a look that should be innocent but is sending electric shocks right down to Dean's dick. 

"I wouldn't be a very good teacher if I didn't," Dean says, crawling down the bed and kneeling so he can size up a little to Aidan. "What did you need help with?" 

Aidan leans in and catches Dean's mouth in a hungry kiss, opening him up with heated strokes of his tongue as he wraps an arm around his waist and pulls their bodies flush. He lets it go until Dean moans into his mouth and then he's drawing away just enough to take Dean's hand and guide it to the front of his pants, "I always have a little trouble with the buttons.." 

Dean makes an assist, helping Aidan get his jeans undone and then giving them a lopsided push to send them to the floor. He's so fucking gorgeous, standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs that Dean has a hard time focusing on anything else. It's when Aidan has his hand and is pressing it to his erection that Dean comes back into focus and cups around him, squeezing just enough to make Aidan push into him and groan. 

He ducks his head and pants against Dean's ear, stubble scraping a little as he talks, "I can't wait--" he half-pants the words, hand sliding down to grip Dean's ass and pull him closer, "can't wait to be inside you." 

It's like being dunked in boiling water and Dean noses against Aidan's shoulder with a whimper, drawing his hand back with one last lingering trace along the length of him. 

"And how did you want to be undressed, professor?" Aidan asks, voice hoarse as he leans into Dean's space and watches him slide back down to the bed. Dean is a wreck already and he has to take a minute to compose himself before he's smiling slowly at Aidan. 

"Practical demonstration - undress _me_." 

Aidan chuckles low in his throat and makes like he's going to start at Dean's pants but bypasses them to hook thumbs into his own underwear before sliding them off painfully slow. He makes sure to keep eye contact with Dean the whole time, until he's stepping out of them and crawling onto the bed on top of him. 

Dean's chest is rising and falling with rapid, shallow breaths and Aidan teasingly pulls his tie up from where it was half-dishevled against his chest and wraps it into his fist, using it to drag Dean up towards him. 

"Can I leave this on?" 

Dean lets out a breathy laugh, blinking slowly and licking his lips, "yeah... fuck yeah." 

That's the answer Aidan wanted to hear, and he keeps the tie knotted in his fist as he pulls Dean in for another kiss, distracting him as he begins to undo the buttons on Dean's now rumpled Oxford shirt with one hand. He straddles Dean, kneeling so that his knees cage Dean in leaving him with only one option: to lay back and watch. Once the shirt is opened all the way, Aidan lets go of the tie and Dean falls back against the pillows so that Aidan can splay his hands over the firm planes of Dean's chest.

Aidan rakes his blunt nails through the hair on Dean's chest and smirks when Dean hisses at the contact before he's pushing the shirt off and throwing it to the floor. The tie though, the tie stays. Shuffling back, Aidan gives himself enough room to pop the button on Dean's slacks and then settles back on his haunches, pinning Dean's legs to the bed. The position stretches the muscles in his thighs taut and displays his cock, jutting out obscenely in what Aidan knows is a truly pornographic sight and he grins when Dean's hips begin to move in these tiny, frustrated thrusts.

"Will there be an oral section to this exam, professor?"

Dean's breath catches before he stammers "ah--Hm. Yes, well you did so well with it on the midterm I thought it would be wise to encourage even more a--advanced practice." 

Eyes flashing dark and predatory, Aidan leans forward on all fours and ducks his head down to take the zipper of Dean's slacks in his teeth and carefully pulls it down at an agonizingly slow pace. He keeps eye contact with Dean, looking up at him through his lashes up until he hits the end of the pull. Aidan's hot breath is gusting through his nose and onto Dean's cock, straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs. When the pants are opened, Aidan tugs them down just enough so that he can suck at the damp patch of precome staining Dean's underwear, stretching his lips over the fat head of Dean's cock and tracing the ridge with his tongue. 

"Haaa--good, so good, yes" Dean moans and fists a hand into Aidan's hair, the strands of dark silk twining around his fingers.

Aidan stops sucking long enough to pull Dean's pants all the way off and now Dean is in just the tie and his underwear. Aidan runs his palms over the lean muscles of Dean's calves and thighs, worshipping and soothing Dean's overheated skin. Suddenly Aidan hooks his hands under Dean's knees and pulls him further down the bed. 

"Any final instructions, sir?" Aidan asks, his voice pitched low and smoky. 

"Just. D-don't stop."

"I don't think I could even if I wanted to," Aidan says, ducking his head and pressing a chaste kiss to Dean's lips, his fingers sliding down the backs of Dean's thighs and toying with the line of his briefs, dipping just under the elastic and letting his nails scrape playfully right at the curve of Dean's ass. 

Dean bucks forward into the touch and Aidan laughs, panting against Dean's cheek and drawing far enough back to start tugging Dean's underwear down and off. When he's down to nothing but his tie, Aidan looks the length of him, sighing as he slowly shifts on the bed to get on all fours over Dean. He's blushing and trying to squirm and cover himself and Aidan snatches up the tie and pulls it tight enough to draw Dean's head up off the bed. 

"You embarrassed?" Aidan asks softly, nosing close. 

"Just... I don't think anyone has looked that intently at me while naked... ever..." Dean drags a hand down Aidan's chest and twists his wrist so that he can wrap his hand around Aidan's length, giving him one long, slow stroke that has Aidan's toes curling. 

Letting Dean back down to the bed Aidan rocks his hips into Dean's touch and leans closer, kissing a line up Dean's shoulder to his ear, "maybe no one's wanted you as bad as I do right now." 

Aidan doesn't have to see the reaction, he can feel it - can feel the way Dean tenses and the way his hand twitches around Aidan's cock, his teasing stroke turning into something more firm and deliberate. Aidan can feel Dean's pulse jump and he doesn't think twice about turning and kissing Dean hard, devouring him, pressing him back down into the bed with his mouth and reaching down to grip one of Dean's thighs and hitch it up against his hip so that Dean doesn't forget where this is going. 

The gasp against Aidan's mouth isn't missed and Aidan has to pull back and steady himself, nipping at Dean's bottom lip as he goes, "so tell me - where are the condoms and lube because I'm not waiting any more." 

Dean arcs up and to the left to reach for his nightstand and as he's fumbling through the top drawer for supplies, Aidan swirls his tongue around one dusky pink nipple, teasing the hardened nub between his teeth. He grins when Dean squirms and grits out a "Fuckk, Aidan" because he had finally grabbed a condom when the heat of Aidan's mouth distracted him, causing him to lose his grip. He's never been this turned on in his life, and Aidan has barely touched him. Redoubling his focus, Dean's fingers close around the bottle he was looking for, and he presses it into Aidan's hand followed by a condom. He captures Aidan's mouth in a kiss, the kind that burns slow and pulses with heat, until both men are breathless. 

Dean presses his forehead to Aidan's. "I want your fingers inside of me. Right now." All Aidan can do is nod wordlessly, but ever the obedient student, he flips the cap on the bottle of lube and liberally coats his first two fingers. Scraping his teeth gently along Dean's jawline, Aidan's hand travels down to Dean's cleft and he circles the tip of his first finger around the curled furl of muscle there. 

"Tell me how you want it. Teach me what you like," Aidan breathes, keeping his eyes locked on Dean's. Dean swallows as Aidan's finger rubs insistently at the tight ring, just testing, teasing pressure and friction. Dean sounds wrecked already, but he nods, "Go ahead. Just circle and then press there, aaah--" as Aidan's fingertip breaches him. 

The heat is incredible and Aidan has barely begun but he keeps rubbing small, persistent circles, marveling at the slick pull of Dean's body around him. Dean is shuddering with each push inside, the burn and stretch exactly what he needs. Aidan's up to the second knuckle now, working his way deeper and dragging slowly back out until Dean is pliant around him. His second finger is slipping just around the edge of Dean's hole, "Now...m-more, that's it, stretch me open around, nnngg, around you. Oh, god, yes just like that."

There's a slight flush creeping up Aidan's cheeks at the praise, and he begins to slowly scissor his fingers, opening Dean up even more. And then Dean's voice, rough and needy claws at Aidan from the inside out when he says, "more." 

Aidan swallows and stares down at his teacher, biting on his bottom lip and Dean is watching him, eyes a little too bright and Aidan slowly pushes a third finger in, watching the play of sensation over Dean's face. At first he scrunches his nose and tenses and then as Aidan is working his finger slowly deeper, he starts to relax and take it. 

"Like that?" Aidan asks. 

"Nnn... Aidan..." Dean restrains himself, fingers digging into the sheets as he pushes back and fucks himself on Aidan's slick digits, losing some of that self control and restraint he was so proud of as Aidan watches transfixed. It's maybe one of the hottest things he's ever seen and while part of him wants to just hold Dean down and fuck him, he's also pretty okay with watching Dean get himself off. 

Aidan tries to position his fingers at a better angle, pushing back against Dean's thrusts and getting a "good, so good, Aidan" for his trouble. Dean is moving now, slow rolls of his hips that Aidan angles against, trying to get deeper and to fuck Dean harder but he can tell it's not enough. Still when he twists his wrists for a more comfortable angle, it has Dean gasping out and clenching tight around him and Aidan freezes. 

"Right there?" 

Dean pants and nods, doesn't say a word just shifts to get the sensation again. His cock jumps against his belly and Aidan licks his lips, thinking about the merits of just ducking and-- 

"Fuck me." 

"Sir?" 

Dean swallows and pushes up on his elbows, the movement forcing Aidan's fingers free as Dean slides closer and into his lap. Aidan is powerless to stop it and then Dean is reaching down and wrapping a hand around Aidan's so far neglected erection, giving it one, two slow pumps that have Aidan shaking and biting against Dean's shoulder to steady himself. 

"I want you," Dean says quietly, reaching over to grab up the condom, tearing open the packet with his teeth before slowly rolling it on to Aidan and then grabbing for the lube to slick him up just a little more. 

"You have me," Aidan says, and there's so much naked affection in it that he immediately drops his head to nuzzle against Dean's neck, afraid to meet his gaze. Dean sucks in a breath at the sudden fever singing in his blood, and lines Aidan's length up to his hole so that he can press and slide down just--there. The muscles in his thighs are quivering and Dean is gritting his teeth against the rough burn, but Aidan is inside him and all around him and he never wants to let go of this feeling.

The pressure is intense, almost to the edge of too much, and Aidan is clutching Dean's back as he lets out a guttural "Dean, nnng fuck, you're so tight." For a moment, when Aidan is finally seated fully inside, they both just breathe and then Dean's hands are on Aidan's chest, pushing him slowly down to the mattress so Dean is astride him as he lays flat on his back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Dean breathes and Aidan can feel every minute twitch of Dean's internal muscles around his oversensitive flesh as he begins to rock deliberately back and forth. The friction is a maddening tease and Aidan needs more, so he rolls his hips in an experimental thrust and Dean moans appreciatively. He wants to go slow, give Dean time to adjust, but the urge to unravel what little self-control Dean has left is too strong.

"You like that? Is this what you wanted? My cock up your ass?" Aidan grabs at Dean's tie to pull him in for a kiss as Dean begins to meet his rhythm thrust for thrust. The silk is wrapped around Aidan's fist so he can keep Dean close, swallowing the gasps coming from Dean's kiss-swollen lips and murmuring against them. "Did you fantasize about me, professor? Did you--haa--did you touch yourself and pretend it was me? I bet you did. Show me what you thought about. Use me. _Sir_." 

Dean lets out a sinful moan and his eyes are glittering darkly when they meet Aidan's. His hands trace over the curve of Aidan's shoulders so he can push himself up to sitting and then he begins to ride Aidan in earnest.

The way Aidan watches him is equal turns embarrassing and a hell of a turn-on. The tie is loose around his neck and as he bounces, it brushes over his sensitive cock making a mess and probably obscene to look at. But Aidan is there, all heat and hard body and Dean licks his lips, before grabbing Aidan's hands and moving them up to his hips as he grinds down on a particularly hard thrust. 

"I hope this doesn't undermine my authority in any way," Dean pants, giving Aidan a cheeky smile. 

"Not at all... professor," Aidan grits out, grinding up into the body on top of his and feeling Dean squeeze back around him. It's heady and almost too much but Aidan loves it. 

Dean lets out a breathless laugh and leans back into Aidan's hands, slowing the movement of his hips to a delicious roll and Aidan moans as he watches Dean's thighs spread wide, and if he leans up just enough he can watch his cock slide in and out of that tight, wet hole and he knows Dean knows exactly what he's doing. 

"Fuck--" 

Dean smirks and uses his hands to pull his tie straight and bites his lip as he moves on top of Aidan. 

"I like thinking about you in the shower," Dean says, voice pitched low as one hand snakes down his chest to wrap a fist around his leaking erection, "I like to think about pushing you against a wall - taking what I need - nn fuck... Aidan I'm not supposed to think about you like that but I can't stop myself." 

He's panting and Aidan thinks he's going to melt into the bed if he doesn't get more, so he bucks up against Dean and gets a high-whine for his trouble, fingertips digging in to the curve of Dean's ass as he tries to get more, to go deeper. 

"Do you ever come saying my name?" Aidan asks on a hard thrust and instead of an answer, he has Dean moaning his name back at him, a hot, rumbling sort of sound that makes Aidan's cock twitch. Dean wants this to last forever but he is perilously close to the edge already. 

Watching aidan straining beneath him, the shift and tense of his muscles under all that golden skin--he's so beautiful it almost hurts Dean to look at him. 

Aidan is thrusting up, trying to get more leverage but even though Dean is quaking and moaning around him, he can tell the angle isn't quite perfect. "C'mere" he growls, one hand fisting in the tie to bring them chest-to-chest, and then grips Dean's hip to suddenly roll them and pin Dean's back to the mattress. 

Now he can finally get deeper and this savage desire wells up in him, a need so strong it's frightening. "Did you imagine it would be like this? Because I'm gonna fucking take you apart, make you forget everything but my name. You won't be able to think about anything _but_ me." 

Dean is panting at the onslaught of sensation until Aidan angles his hips just down and Dean can feel sparks setting him aflame from the inside out when Aidan hits his prostate and he's keening "Please, Aidan, **please**!"

The only thing Aidan likes more than seeing Dean fall apart is keeping him right on the edge. The way Dean is gasping and shuddering at every touch, and the drop of sweat that's traveling down the column of his neck as he's thrown his head back is too tempting for Aidan to resist. When Aidan leans forward, he's folding Dean almost in half, burying his cock even deeper and licking a hot stripe along Dean's bared throat before biting a bruising mark there where he know Dean can't hide it.

Dean gasps and reaches up, winding his fingers into Aidan's hair and tugging hard. He isn't prepared for the way Aidan growls against his throat or the almost brutal way he thrusts into Dean at the added stimulation. 

"It was just like this...you made me -nn- come on just your cock, just on the feeling of you fucking me."

Aidan moans and grinds in deep, drawing back to kiss Dean hard enough to bruise. Fucking his mouth with his tongue and moaning when Dean's hands are tightening in his hair. Drawing back he pushes in deep and angles down again, brushing Dean's prostate again and again on each thrust bringing him closer to the edge with every roll of his hips.

"I want you to feel me for days, _Dean_. Every time you move I want you to think about this. About how good it felt and how you couldn't get enough."

"Yes god, anything Aidan, please," Dean's chest is heaving and his words are fracturing into sobs at the ends. His skin is mottled with the marks from Aidan's hands, his lips, his teeth, and a possessiveness Aidan has never known wells up within him. Angling forward again, Aidan grinds in deep and he can feel the hard flesh of Dean's neglected cock pressed against his stomach. Dean jerks as if electrified when Aidan thrusts again because the friction is so good, so sweet. 

"Nnng 'm close, just--fuck, right there" Dean cries and Aidan can't deny him. 

The tension in Dean's thighs is pulling tight, and there's a twisting in his gut and Aidan is whispering darkly in his ear, a stream of filthy words burning into his skin. "Tomorrow during lecture I'm gonna be thinking about this, how tight and hot you are--fffuck--around my cock. The feel of you in my mouth. Instead of taking notes," he hitches Dean's leg up to press into him just a bit deeper and Dean is arcing up at the new angle, a rough whine escaping his throat, "I'm gonna be thinking about what you look like when you come. Show me, come for me, professor."

And that's it, Dean is screaming Aidan's name as he finally goes over the edge, and it feels like a supernova, he is burning so bright. Aidan fucks him through it, rolls his hips deep to feel Dean spasm around him and he knows he's close too. Knows he won't last much longer. 

"God you're perfect," Aidan says quietly, kissing at the corner of Dean's mouth and staying still. He's still shaking with aftershocks and Aidan runs a soothing hand up and down Deans thigh from where it's still hooked over his hip. "So good, Dean you feel so good," Aidan noses close and it's killing him not to move. 

Dean's whole body feels lit up like live wire but he wants it, wants this so bad it makes him scared and a little nervous. But his heart is hammering in his chest and he turns his head, panting against Aidan's mouth, "don't stop."

He grabs at Aidan's shoulders and holds him close, his muscles screaming at him, "take it. Take what you want." 

It's so raw and he worries he's being too open and too ....too himself and what if that's not what Aidan wants?

"Are you sure?" Aidan presses a kiss to Dean's temple and groans because everything in him is coiled tight and trembling. "Because I don't--" he swallows with a dry click. "I don't know if I can hold back anymore, Dean." 

"I don't want you to," Dean clenches around Aidan still inside him, sending skittering tremors of pleasure racing through him and Aidan's response is explosive. He thrusts ruthlessly, pounding into Dean and chanting his name like a prayer. Dean has one hand twisted in Aidan's hair and one digging crescent moons into the small of Aidan's back, pulling him impossibly closer. Aidan can feel those small, bright spots of pain mingled with the overwhelming need to come and his throat feels raw and his body aches but it feels so good he doesn't want it to stop. 

Suddenly it all becomes too much--the feel of Dean's fingers tangled in his hair, the quivering of Dean's muscles, the slick, just right pressure around his cock and the half-sobbed "Aidan" that has Dean throwing his head back and begging, and his climax just hits him. 

He stiffens and buries himself in Dean as wave upon wave of bliss crashes over him, losing himself as the world falls away, and it's a few seconds before he comes back to himself and the feel of Dean's fingertips brushing lightly up and down his back. 

"Shh, I've got you," Dean kisses into Aidan's hair and thinks about how the risk of what they're doing would be worth it if he could always keep the feeling of Aidan in his arms.

Dean can feel Aidan mouthing against his neck, can feel the heat of him radiating out and he bucks up when teeth are setting into his throat and biting another mark into his skin before Aidan's drawing back with a heavy lidded smile. Dean stares at him, his breathing evening out as Aidan slips out and pushes off the bed to go toss the condom. When he comes back he's still gloriously naked, sinking down on the bed next to Dean again with a smug smile, eyeing the marks littering his body. 

Dean is blushing under the scrutiny and Aidan lays back down, propping himself up to kiss Dean, something slow and all heat, opening Dean's mouth up against his own and groaning when Dean has an arm around his shoulders, tracing his spine. When he pulls back Dean looks completely fucked out and Aidan smiles, settling alongside him on the bed and curling against his side with a pleased hum.

"Professor...." 

"Mm?" Dean cracks open an eye and gives Aidan a sleepy look. 

"Could I--" 

"If you're asking to spend the night the answer is yes," Dean replies, cutting him off at the pass. It's probably the wrong to say and the wrong thing to offer but if he's honest he doesn't want to let him go just yet. Dean rolls onto his side and looks at Aidan in the low bedroom light, reaching out to brush a thumb over his full, kiss-swollen bottom lip. "I'll take you home in the morning." 

Aidan nods slowly, already melting bonelessly against Dean with his eyelids fluttering, struggling to stay awake. He nuzzles close until Dean puts his arm around him, and Aidan lays his head on his chest. 

Kissing the top of Aidan's head, Dean inhales the warm, sleepy scent of clean sweat and shampoo and Aidan. "Are you comfortable?"

Aidan lets out a quiet "Mm," and his breathing is already evening out. Dean's limbs are heavy and warm, pulling him down into sleep. When he leans over to turn the light off, Aidan pulls him closer, as if by reflex, and Dean smiles fondly before turning out the lamp on the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now if you want to know more about Graduation Day and the HORRIBLE UNIVERSE THAT IT HAS SPAWNED then you can continue the adventure at [parttimedouchebag](http://parttimedouchebag.tumblr.com/tagged/graduation-day). So if you are interested in what else happens between hot professor Dean and eager TA Aidan you can go over there and find out. Also there's a lot of other pairings which is exciting.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the butt stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> And since it's RPF it gets to go in the Red Book! The title was my idea and I laughed way too hard about it. In other news don't accidentally type oxycontin instead of oxytocin because those are two VERY DIFFERENT THINGS.


End file.
